watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
$911
$911 is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Summary Marcus Holloway uncovers a corrupt group of Oakland police officers, including Captain Cooper, who uses illegal smuggling rings for the cops' benefits, while hiding it from CTOS 2.0. Plot Planning Mode In all of the smuggling missions, Marcus gets footage of the previous smuggling runs in the location so that the CTOS's software predicts guard and vehicle locations for the next run. Once the player uses NetHack View, Josh shows Marcus a mosaic of positions where target cars, guards, reinforcements and such may be, which are then displayed in normal view without NetHack Vision as transparent holograms to the player. The player can hold a button to start the mission anywhere inside of these restricted zones. M$ Dollar Block Christina Vasquez, a youth social worker reaches out to Marcus in Oakland, telling him that the 580s street gang used to be good for the Oakland community, but now they are controlled by the Oakland police department with the threat of their families getting evicted if they don't obey them. Marcus accesses the CTOS security archives on a house where the gang has been operating, discovering a smuggling racket which contains the 580s giving police different cars at a drop off point. The police flag themselves as undercover to CTOS, so that CTOS will not indicate their identities to observers at the time or record that they were there. Marcus realizes that obtaining physical evidence of their crimes, such as the next car being dropped off, will thwart this precaution. Marcus acquires the vehicle and brings it to a location for Wrench to secure it and documents it with a camera. OPD PCA Marcus calls Miranda to speak with her off the record, where they meet on the waterside. He is saddened over his discovery of Oakland Police corruption, thinking the federal oversight they fell under last time would have fixed it. He tells her about his finding of police shooting suspects, planting evidence, stealing, lying and cheating the system just like the old days, but this time having CTOS as their alibi this time. She believes him but asks for proof in order to back him. They debate the goodwill of the police department, and she tells Marcus that if he wants to make a change, he needs to stop the people who use technology to hide their crimes. Marcus tells her that it could get uncomfortable for her police friends, but she says if they get uncomfortable instead of being outraged at this corruption, they aren't her friends. Talking Smack Marcus asks Josh for a way to take Captain Cooper down and Josh informs him about a drug deal about to take place at the north refinery, territory of the Bratva, as well as a vehicle exchange happening at the docks. T-Bone suggests that Marcus mess up the operations to make the chief come out of his hiding place to fix it. Marcus hits the refinery, and as he plans out his attack they debate over the fact that even though the undercover police are untraceable, the smuggling operations are still big enough that CTOS should have figured it out. They assume it's because they probably scrub the servers of incriminating footage on certain deadlines or they might even be getting lazy at hiding their criminal activity because they think they are above the law. After Marcus destroys the drug vans, Sitara gains access into the Oakland police department's radio and shares their negative reactions to the drugs being destroyed, and saying this attack has put their careers on the line. EMTezcas ]] Marcus then goes to the docks and finds this time that the local gang (Tezcas) brings an ambulance with assassinated targets in body bags. Marcus steals the ambulance with the body still inside and drives it to the FBI headquarters building while Sitara plays the feed of the angry police captain firing a police officer involved in the deal because she failed to do her job. Jailbird Blues Josh informs Marcus that a police assassination might happen on Alcatraz Prison at midnight. Marcus arrives there and scans a CTOS box finding a large archive of footage that takes a while for Josh to filter. Sitara says that police have used the island to kill 5-6 people, and that they are meeting to kill someone else right then: this time, Marcus doesn't have time to plan his ambush before the police arrive. Despite this setback, Marcus steals a data key and frees Kestrel, the police's assassination target, from his cell. The two men flee the area seperately. After Marcus is clear of the police, his friends give Kestrel one time access to their private communication channel; Kestrel thanks Marcus for saving him and swears to cooperate with investigators to help end the corrupt police operations. Chapters Hubs and Authorities * Objective: Meet Josh at the Hackerspace * Brief: Josh has picked an anomaly in Blume's crime prediction algorithm. Meet him at the Hackerspace to take a look and gather more info. M$ Dollar Block * Objective: Meet the social worker in Oakland; Access ctOS' security archives; Profile the clues 0/5; Prepare an ambush to steal the car; Steal the car; (Ecape your pursuers); Leave the car at the dropoff point * Brief: Meet with Christina and investigate police activity in Oakland. OPD PCA * Objective: Meet with Miranda * Brief: The OPD has a stressed relation with the Oakland communities. Councilor Miranda Comay will know more. Talking Smack * Objecive: Reach the refinery; Profile the clues 0/5; Prepare an ambush for the drug runners; Destroy the trucks 0/3; Leave the area; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: The police are working with the Bratva to smuggle drugs into San Francisco. Shut their operation down to bring the Police Chief out of hiding. EMTezcas * Objective: Reach the docks; Profile the clues 0/5; Prepare an ambush to steal the ambulance; Steal the ambulance; (Escape your pursuers); Drive the ambulance to the drop-off point * Brief: The police are swapping vehicles with the Tezcas at the docks. Steal the cargo and deliver it to the internal investigations bureau to provide evidence against the Police Chief. Jailbird Blues * Objective: Reach Alcatraz; Free the witness; Escape Alcatraz Island; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: The Police Chief is going to kill the one person willing to speak out against him. Save the witness and Miranda will convince him to testify. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are three audio files, two text messages and four e-mails in this mission. The audio files are obtained: * After completing Talking Smack the player will hear the file OPD Police Band (LIVE) #1. * During EMTezcas, when the player steals the ambulance he will hear OPD Police Band (LIVE) #2 * Hacking an undercover cop Jailbird Blues, obtaining Policing with Tech #1. The text messages can be obtained by hacking: * A Tezcas member during EMTezcas, at the the docks. * An undercover cop during Jailbird Blues. The e-mails can be otained by hacking: * A 580s member during M$ Dollar Block. * A Bratva member during Talking Smack. * An undercover dop during EMTezcas. * An undercover cop during Jailbird Blues. OPD Police Band (LIVE) #1 Osprey - "What the fuck was that?" Cop - "I don't know! Everything just went haywire! The shipment's totaled!" Osprey - "I'll cover for you this time, but if it happens again our careers are OVER. Do you understand?" OPD Police Band (LIVE) #2 Cooper - "Osprey, report!" Osprey - "I don't know what happened, sir! It's like they knew we were coming!" Cooper - "You're relieved of your duties." Osprey - "But, sir..." Cooper - "Tell kestrel to be on the next boat. He won't want to be late" Osprey - "No, sir." Cooper - "Cooper out." Policing with Tech #1 "I have to say, when I transfered, I wasn't expecting such a culture shock between this and the DPD. Dont't get me wrong, I'm not a luddite, but I feel like there's an overreliance on technology in this department and a lot of potential for abuse. That's why you put me with this crew, right? I can tell you straight away - our guys using ctOS doesn't seem to be the core problem here. It's more that they don't follow through with solid police work on top of it. I can see it becoming a crutch. You'll get my next report soon." Intercepted Text #1 Tezca #1 - "Hey" Tezca #2 - "What?" Tezca #1 - "What's red and white and hurts all over?" Tezca #2 - "This is going to be something racist, isn't it?" Tezca #1 - "... no...?" Intercepted Text #2 Cop #1 - "You find what's up with all the plastic?" Cop #2 - "Yeah, you don't want to know" Cop #1 - "Something to do with Chief's asphyxiation fetish, isn't it?" Cop #2 - "WTF are you talking about?" Cop #1 - "You don't want to know..." Cop #2 - "Damn right I don't" E-mail #1 To: Austin R. From: Tamika R. "Those cops you're so friendly with? They evicted us, 2 days after they locked you up! I'm at mom's, but you better not be working with them again when you get out. They've brought nothing but pain to our family. Come straight here when you get this. I love you. T." E-mail #2 To: Undisclosed From: Krestel "Cooper's been riding me about that last shipment you sent. No good. He wants you to step up production ASAP. Don't make him wait on you again. I won't help you any more." E-mail #3 To: Undisclosed From: Krestel "Next pickup will be for Michael U. Davis. This is your #1 priority for now, Cooper confirms. Let us know when it's done and we'll meet you at the docks. If he snitches before you get to him, leave town IMMEDIATELY." E-mail #4 To: HR From: Carlos D. "I'm requesting a transfer to another department, preferably in another city. The forms are attached. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Thanks, Carlos" pt-br:$911 Category:Article stubs Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2